swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W29/2015
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 13.07.2015 - Monday/Montag 00:30 Saverio Mercadante - Orazi e Curiazi (1993) Opera Rara (I) 03:27 Alessandro Nini - La marescialla d'Ancre (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 05:28 Amilcare Ponchielli - I Lituani (1979) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 07:39 Bedřich Smetana - Libuse (1995) Supraphon (CS) 10:10 Bedřich Smetana - Dalibor (1967) Supraphon (CS) 12:34 Richard Wagner - Das Rheingold (The Ring of the Nibelung I) (1988) EMI (D) 15:03 Richard Wagner - Die Walküre (The Ring of the Nibelung II) (1988) EMI (D) 18:54 Richard Wagner - Siegfried (The Ring of the Nibelung III) (1990) EMI (D) 22:43 Richard Wagner - Götterdämmerung (The Ring of the Nibelung IV) (1991) EMI (D) 14.07.2015 - Tuesday/Dienstag 03:00 Richard Wagner - Der fliegende Holländer (1971) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 05:14 Charles Gounod - Faust (1986) Philips (F) 08:09 Charles Gounod - Romeo y Julieta (2002) RTVE (F) 10:45 Emilio Arrieta - La Conquista di Granata (La Conquista de Granada) (2006) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 12:58 Giuseppe Verdi - Aida (1981) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 15:19 Giuseppe Verdi - Nabucco (1983) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 17:23 Giuseppe Verdi - Stiffelio (2000) Dynamic (I) 19:18 Giacomo Puccini - Madama Butterfly (1987) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 21:52 Giacomo Puccini - Tosca (1990) Naxos (I) 23:47 Ottorino Respighi - La fiamma (1997) Agorà Musica (I) 15.07.2015 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 02:05 Pietro Mascagni - Cavalleria Rusticana (1990) Fonè (I) 03:22 Pietro Mascagni - Guglielmo Ratcliff (1995) Agorá Musica (I) 05:13 Sergei Prokofiev - The Fiery Angel (Ognenny angel) (1990) Deutsche Grammophon ® 07:11 Dmitri Shostakovich - Ledi Makbet Mzenskogo ujesda (1992) Deutsche Grammophon ® 09:46 Ján Cikker - Vzkriesenie (Resurrection) (1964) Opus (CS) 12:18 Tauno Pylkkänen - Mare ja hänen poikansa (Mare and her son) (2004) Ondine (FI) 14:36 Einojuhani Rautavaara - Vincent (1990) Ondine (FI) 16:15 Aulis Sallinen - Kullervo (1992) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 18:52 John Adams - The Death of Klinghoffer (1992) Elektra Nonesuch (E) - 1st recording 21:07 Udo Zimmermann - Die weisse Rose (1988) Berlin Classics (D) - 1st recording 22:15 Ann K. Gebuhr - Bonhoeffer (2000) Gebuhr&Hatten (E) 16.07.2015 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:07 Kris Defoort - House of the Sleeping Beauties (2009) Fuga Libera (E) 01:36 Peter-Jan Wagemans - Legende (2011) Etcetera (NL) - 1st recording 03:43 Jörn Arnecke - Das Fest im Meer (2003) NCA (D) 05:29 York Höller - Der Meister und Margarita (1991) Collegno (D) - 1st recording 08:11 Aribert Reimann - Lear (1982) Oehms Classics (D) 10:41 Franz Hummel - An der schönen blauen Donau (1995) Arte Nova (D) 11:37 Nancy Van de Vate - Nemo, Jenseits von Vulkania (2001) VMM (D) 13:30 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) 15:16 Ernst Krenek - Jonny spielt auf (1991) Decca Records (D) 17:27 Gottfried von Einem - Der Besuch der alten Dame (1971) Amadeo (D) - 1st recording 19:41 Werner Egk - Der Revisor (2001) Oehms Classics (D) 21:18 Bernd Alois Zimmermann - Die Soldaten (1988) Teldec (D) 23:05 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Die tote Stadt (1975) BMG Classics (D) 17.07.2015 - Friday/Freitag 01:22 Hans Krása - Verlobung im Traum (1996) Decca London (D) - 1st recording 03:05 Alexander von Zelminsky - Der Traumgörge (1987) Capriccio (D) - 1st recording 04:56 Christian Sinding - Der heilige Berg (1986) Norway in Music (D) 06:16 Franz Lehár - Tatjana (2001) CPO (D) 08:18 Richard Strauss - Feuersnot (1978) Ponto (D) 09:46 Richard Strauss - Salome (Original French version) (2007) Dynamic (F) 11:11 Jean Cras - Polyphème (2003) Timpani (F) - 1st recording 13:50 Paul Dukas - Ariane et Barbe-Bleue (1968) Conductor: Tony Aubin (F) 15:41 Camille Saint-Saëns - Henry VIII (1991) Harmonia Mundi (F) 18:44 Camille Saint-Saëns - Samson et Dalila (1991) EMI (F) 20:47 Gabriel Fauré - Pénélope (1980) Warner-Erato (F) 22:51 Hjalmar Borgstrøm - Thora paa Rimol (2001) Simax Classics (NO) 18.07.2015 - Saturday/Samstag 00:50 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - May Night (Maiskaja noc') (1994) Capriccio ® 02:53 Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski - Mazeppa (1969) Myto ® 05:30 Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski - Eugen Onegin (1992) Philips ® 07:52 Richard Wagner - Parsifal (2005) Dynamic (D) 11:49 Richard Wagner - Lohengrin (1965) RCA (D) 15:25 Saverio Mercadante - Caritea, regina di Spagna (1995) Nuova Era (I) 18:19 Saverio Mercadante - Orazi e Curiazi (1993) Opera Rara (I) 21:16 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Margherita d'Anjou (2003) Opera Rara (I) 23:57 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Semiramide (2006) Dynamic (I) 19.07.2015 - Sunday/Sonntag 02:31 Gioachino Rossini - Ermione (2010) Opera Rara (I) 04:45 Carlo Evasio Soliva - Giulia e Sesto Pompeo (1998) CPO (I) 06:47 Gaetano Donizetti - Ugo, Conte di Parigi (2003) Dynamic (I) 09:13 Joseph Schuster - Demofoonte (2001) DHM (I) - 1st recording 11:32 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Le nozze di Figaro (1986) EMI (I) 14:17 Niccolò Jommelli - L'uccellatrice (2000) Bongiovanni (I) 15:00 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 18:38 Johann Joseph Fux - Dafne in Lauro (1990) Nuova Era (I) 20:37 Agostino Steffani - Niobe, Regina di Tebe (2013) Erato (I) - Première Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 29/2015 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2015